A once in a lifetime chance (Markiplier x Reader)
by MemelordAki
Summary: How does one catagorize a story like this When your favorite youtuber, Markiplier, otherwise known as Mark Fischbach, tweets that his fans have a chance to meet him and spend a whole day with him, who are you to decline such an offer? You thought you would never get to meet him, so of course, you try... but you just so happened to win.
1. Chapter 1

You're (Y/N), a 26 year old girl living in LA. You've liked Mark's channel for around 3 years now, and haven't had the chance to meet him at any cons because you've been so busy. You've recently had some free time, so you were spending it watching Mark's videos that he uploaded daily.

Skip to now, and currently you were looking at twitter when Mark tweeted something.

"Hey guys. Holding a little contest. If you want to meet me and even get to spend a day with me, just follow these directions." You read out to yourself, smiling gently. Getting to spend a day with Mark? You'd be thrilled. You loved him, though you weren't going to admit that. Everyone around you would say he's too out of your league, and that he was. Ah well, getting to meet and hang out with your biggest hero would still mean a lot to you, even if he just saw you as another fan. You decided to follow the directions, despite knowing you wouldn't win anyhow.

~Time skip 2 weeks later, when the contest is over, because I'm a lazy writer who cant write content for two whole weeks.~

You were looking on twitter, when Mark said that the contest is over and that the winner would be contacted. You mentally crossed your fingers, but knew it would never be you anyways and that you were wishing a fool's dream.

You got an alert on twitter. It was from your direct messages. Wait a minute, what? An alert, from your direct messages? You decided to check it out, it was probably just another spam bot..like always.

You looked in your direct messages area (A/N: I rarely use twitter so I had to look this up and if shit goes wrong I'm sorry I don't really use twitter don't hurt me) and saw the messages were from Markiplier. The messages were from Mark himself. You had to blink twice just to confirm you weren't seeing things, and then you had to slap yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming.

"Ow.." you whispered to yourself, confirming this was reality. You had to hold back squeals, considering it was 5 AM and the rest of the town was sleeping, if not it was all teens who were drunkenly stumbling back into their house far past their curfew (as far as you cared) after a night of clubbing considering it was currently Saturday morning..and you know..everyone..always went out clubbing on Fridays, you thought.

"Oh my god. I won..holy shit." You said to yourself, since you lived alone, and you had to go get an outfit ready. You would probably get a message from him telling you where to meet up and such soon, so you decided to go get an outfit ready now.

Once you got the outfit ready, you returned to twitter to respond to Mark before it was too late. You decided to meet up at around 8 AM that day, at a very nearby Star bucks (it was literally like 20 minutes away from your house), which Mark claimed was really close to his house.

You felt shocked that it was near both your house and his house..excited, even.

Wait, why are you excited?

Truth be told you did hear screams coming from a house on occasion, but just sort of..shrugged them off.

You were so excited..and..nervous, at the same time. I mean, who wouldn't be? You're nervous because in just around 3 hours, you were going to meet someone you loved, and someone who had around 15 million people that subbed to him.

You decided to get some sleep before meeting him, because you were kind of tired.

Hopefully, you wouldn't screw things up.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: "You decided to get some sleep before meeting him, because you were kind of tired. Hopefully, you wouldn't screw things up."

It was time. Actually, no, it was 7 AM. You were excited, and woke up an hour early. This was actually your routine. You'd get up at 7 AM every Saturday to reflect on the week and get some Star bucks...but now you got to meet Mark. This week was great too. You got shit done, for once. You were thrilled. You decided to go now, so that you could see Mark walk in..if he walked in. Since you wanted exercise and didn't want to waste gas if he wasn't going to even show up, you decided to walk. After all, it wasn't truly that far away from your house. 20 minutes at maximum.

You put on your outfit, and started walking. It was nice out, sunny but not too sunny, there was a slight wind, and birds were singing softly. (A/N: Birds singing softly..who knew.) You passed by some town locals, waving to them. You got to Star bucks and ordered a *Insert favorite Star bucks drink or just favorite drink if you don't drink Star Bucks*, sitting down at a table near the window and sipping on it gently. You saw a guy wearing a hat and shades walk into the cafe, and he ordered some coffee, standing around as if he were waiting for someone. You decided to walk up to him.

"Can I help you?" The guy said, looking up at you through his shades. "I'm kind of waiting for someone, so if you mind-" he said, before you cut him off in a whisper. "Mark?" you whispered, assuming it was him. (A/N: you told him your name before you met up for convenience) "Y/N?" He asked, taking off his shades and his hat, so that you could confirm it was him. You were standing in front of THE Markiplier.

"Yep, that's me!" you said, practically beaming. "Come sit down, I actually got a table over here.." you trailed off, silently walking back to the table as he followed you.

"So, how long have you lived in LA?" Mark asked, looking into your eyes as if he was really interested in everything you have to say. (A/N: *swoons over my own writing*)

"Um..about..six years now. You?" You replied, hoping it would be around the same time (A/N: Aka more soulmateness)

(A/N: He DOES have Amy in this fanfic but she's gonna be let off gently and she wont go yandere on you its ok-;;;;)

"Um, only around 2 years." He replied, you smiling gently. "Nice." you replied, looking down at your hands.

"I'm still kind of nervous to be honest, you being my biggest hero and all.." you mumbled, him picking it up and blushing gently. "Really? I'm not that great, haha.." he replied, nervously laughing.

"Oh come on, you're great, Mark! You even saved my life-oh, thank you for that by the way-and I don't know where I'd be without you!" You almost yelled, remembering that you were in a cafe.

You suddenly remembered there was a fair open in town, and suggested it to Mark, which he responded with a grin. "The fair? I've always wanted to go, but never had anyone to go with since Amy won't ever go with me.."

"Lets go then, I mean..if you don't mind, that is." You said, getting up hesitantly. "Nah, I don't mind at all. I'd really like that." he replied, getting up with you. He was not that taller than you, but just tall enough so hugs would feel safe and secure. Wait-why are you thinking about hugging Mark, you met him half an hour ago.

You two got to the fair, and you decided to get some cotton candy, him declining sweetly when you offered to get him some too. You then remembered he didn't eat sweets and felt kind of stupid.

"What'cha wanna do first, Mark?" You asked as you both scanned over the rides. You both decided to go on a ferris wheel, one of the fancy ones.

You both sat down together in one of the seats, sitting across from each other. You looked out the window, smiling.

"I'm really enjoying this so far, (Y/N). Thanks. Half the people that tried to meet me didn't even live in LA..which..would've made things a bit difficult. Thats one of the reasons why I picked you. You also seemed the most nice, the least fan girl-y, and you seemed formal yet casual at the same time. You're really cool." Mark blurted out, which made you blush gently. Nobody has ever really appreciated you like this, not even your parents. That was one of the things that made Mark truly special to you. He cared about you, and he hardly knew you.

~Timeskip just a bit~

You and Mark were walking awfully close to each other, smiling and laughing at random jokes that Mark would blurt out. You guys talked, and you talked a lot. You were practically best friends, and it had only been around 12 hours. The sun would set soon, you knew that, so you decided to bring Mark to a hilltop that you knew of nearby so that you two could watch the sunset together.

"Where are we going, (Y/N)?" Mark asked, after you had told him to hold your hand and shut his eyes as you walked to the hilltop.

"You'll seeee~" You teased in a sing-song voice, finally reaching the top of the hill and dropping Mark's hands. "You can open your eyes now, Marki." You said, staring at what would soon be the sunset.

"Wow..didn't know a place like this existed in LA. I guess with you living here for 6 years, you get to see some things that are unexpected. Like this hilltop." Mark was in awe, sitting right next to you and setting his hand on the grass in between his leg and yours.

You decided to make a move, setting your hand on top of Mark's hand, linking your fingers together. He blushed, looking down at your hands intertwined, then looked at you. You looked at him, tilting your head to the side and smiling gently. "(Y/N)..you do know I'm dating Amy, right?" Mark asked, looking out to the sunset, the blush never leaving his face.

"Well yea..but..a special end to a night deserves a hand hold. As friends." as soon as you said 'as friends' both your heart and Mark's felt a stab of pain, though you didn't know Mark's heart hurt as well.

(A/N: Did I mention its July 4th in the fanfic?~~)

You leaned closer to Mark, and he leaned in, closing his eyes and leaning forward. You closed your eyes as well, leaning forward and closing the space between your lips and his. The kiss almost immediately became more passionate, and soon fireworks started going off. This couldn't have gotten any more perfect.

Mark's lips were soft, and the kiss was gentle with an edge of roughness, and it was just passionate enough for it to go on for a long while.

You felt so happy. You were crying tears of happiness.

This night couldn't have gotten ANY better, in your opinion.

Or.. so you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously: "This night couldn't have gotten ANY better, in your opinion.

Or.. so you thought."

Mark gently pulled away from you after a while, since you both needed air. You wiped away any tears you had, Mark blushing wildly.

"Well that was..um.." Mark trailed off, ending his half of a sentence with nervous chuckles. You rest your head on his shoulder, smiling gently. "You don't have to even finish your sentence, Mark." You mumbled, staring at the sunset as it slowly faded away, the stars soon becoming visible.

Truth be told there weren't many places in LA where you could see the stars, considering there were so many lights. Constantly. That's why you liked this hilltop, because it was close enough to your house that you could walk and be comfortable, but it was also far enough away from all the lights to where you could see every star in the sky.

Mark turned away from you for a few seconds, hunched over and writing something. He then turned back towards you, hugging you and slipping the piece of paper into your pocket. You barely noticed.

"It's getting pretty late, and Amy is probably gonna kill me if I'm not back home soon. It was nice meeting you, (Y/N). See you." Mark said, getting up. You could've swore you heard him mumble "..hopefully.." under his breath, but it could've been your imagination.

You nodded to yourself, saying bye and slowly making your way back to your house. You entered your house, gently shutting the door and saying "I'm baack~" to..nobody. You lived alone. Right.

You decided to reach into your back pocket (A/N: Marki touched da butt ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) and grab the piece of paper he had slipped into it. The paper was folded up around 50 times, despite it being a small paper.

"Call me when you get home safely, (Y/N). My number is XXX-XXX-XXXX. ~Mark" You read out loud to yourself, then realizing what just happened. You just got the personal number of the second biggest youtuber, who had just hit 15 million subs (A/N: wooo trying to keep it somewhat up to dateee) and you felt ecstatic. You grabbed your phone from your other pocket, calling the number and hoping it wasn't fake.

"You've reached the number of Mark Fischbach, how may I be of assistance today?" Mark said, when he answered, in his most robot voice he could manage.

"Mark?" You asked, stifling laughter.

"Oh..hey, (Y/N)!" He replied, and he instantly sounded much happier than the beginning of the call.

"Just..yknow..calling to tell you that I managed to get home..heh.." You mumbled into your phone, nervously laughing.

"Ahh, alright. So did I. Amy..isn't here. Which doesn't surprise me. Considering she's cheating on me. She doesn't know I know, but.." You heard a soft sigh come from Mark, as he continued, "I don't really care. You made me happy today, and that's all that matters. Oh, want to come do a video tomorrow? I doubt Amy will mind, since she'll most likely be off fucking another man whore." Mark finished.

It took you a while to process what was happening, and you then realized that THE Markiplier just asked if you wanted to be in one of his videos. "Oh, yea sure! I'd love that, Mark!" You said after a while of just standing there, in your living room, trying to process what had happened.

"Thanks~ I'll meet you at my house at around 12 tomorrow (noon), if that's ok with you?" Mark asked, giving you a time and location. You just needed..an address.

"Yea, that sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" You asked, smiling brightly.

"Yep, I'll text you my address. Get some sleep now, (Y/N). I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight~" He said, and you replied with a bye as well, and hung up, soon receiving a text from Mark with his address.

You were so happy, this was like a dream come true for you. You were about to film with your favorite youtuber. You decided to take Mark's advice, and walked to your bedroom. Soon you had changed out of your clothes and into your favorite pajamas, climbing into bed.

"I'll see you soon, Mark." You mumbled to yourself, drifting off into a very peaceful sleep.

~~Morning: 8 Am~~

You woke up, the sun shining through the curtain, hitting your face gently. You smiled to yourself, breathing in deeply and sighing. You then slowly made your way out of your bed, shuffling towards the bathroom. Since you lived alone, you just kept the door of the bathroom open as you stripped yourself of your clothes, turning the shower handles. You felt the hot steam against your face, and you set the water to your comfort level. You stepped into the shower, the water colliding with your head, neck, and back. You thought about what games you were going to play with Mark today, and you thought about how perfect the last few days had been. You slowly began to wash your body, and..even shaved your legs, which you damn near never do. You walked out of your shower after all of that was done, feeling the cool air against your skin immediately. You shiver, quickly grabbing the towel you had hung on the towel rack, wrapping it around yourself. You walked out of your bathroom and towards your closet. You decided to let the towel fall to down around your feet as you opened the closet. You grabbed a casual outfit, picking the towel back up and drying yourself off.

You silently put on the outfit, which was very heavily inspired by Mark. You smiled to yourself, sitting at your vanity of sorts and doing your hair, which doesn't take very long for you. You put your hair into a *favorite hairstyle, you can just leave it down if you want* and put on very light makeup.

You put your hair into a *favorite hairstyle, you can just leave it down if you want* and put on very light makeup

You then realized that it was already 11, and you had to get going. "Crap.." you mumbled to yourself, grabbing your phone and your keys, pulling on your shoes as you bolted out the door.

You looked through your texts, finding Mark and looking at the address. You realized that was only 4 houses down, so you ran to the house at a casual pace, getting there at around 11:20. You looked at it, and it looked slightly fancier than the houses around it, but not too much fancier. It was also big. Really big. Then again, Mark didn't live alone, like you did. You knocked on the door, Amy opening it.

...Shit.

"Who the hell are you?" Amy slurred, apparently drunk off her ass. "U-Um..is Mark Fischbach home?" You asked gently, looking down at your feet.

"Oh..you're (Y/N). Mark said you would be coming. Well, go on ahead in. I'm leaving for a bit." Amy said, pushing past you, leaving you standing in the open doorway.

Well..that went..swimmingly.

You decided to let yourself in, and was greeted by a shirtless Mark walking into the room.

"I thought I heard Amy cursing..hah." He chuckled, and it was a bit deeper and sexier than normal. "Make yourself at home..also, nice flannel shirt~" He winked, walking out to presumably go put on a shirt.

You were ready.


	4. Chapter 4 (real chapter)

_Previously: He winked, walking out to presumably go put on a shirt.  
You were ready._

You sat on his couch for around 10 minutes, or at least it felt like 10 minutes. Soon he came down, wearing his lucky flannel. He had also changed his pants, and was now wearing jeans similar to yours. You blushed, looking away slightly.

" **You know you could've taken off your shoes at the door..also,** _ **like what you see**_ **?** " Mark stated, ending his sentence with a question. You looked down at your feet, realized your shoes were still on. You could've swore he said 'like what you see' a bit more..seductively than normal, but you shrugged it off. "You're right. I should've..sorry. And..um..y-yea, kinda.." You ended that sentence with nervous chuckles as you walked over to the door to take off your shoes. You lost 2 inches in your height, since those shoes added some height. You felt short.

" **Cute shorty..** " Mark hummed. " **We don't have to leave to go to the shooting building just yet, so..wanna watch somethin'?** " He asked, smirking slightly as you turned to look at him.

"Sure, it's up to you..since, y'know, it's your house." You said, flopping onto his couch yet again. " **Awe c'mon, you're the house guest, you should pick..** " He said, huffing softly as he sat next to you.

"Um..maybe that new show that came out recently? _(Random show name here)_? I heard good shit 'bout it." You half asked, half recommended, considering you had never seen it and it came out like a week ago, so you doubted Mark had seen it as well.

" **Hmm..I've never heard of it. We'll try it.** " He said, and then mumbled a low " **Anything is good as long as I'm with you..** " which made you look at him, and you scooted closer to him.

"Ey Marki, I don't mean to bring the mood down, but you know..if Amy is cheating on you, shouldn't you break up with her and..kick her out? Just a thought..I don't mean to ruin relationships." You blurted out, which shocked both you and Mark. " **I..never thought of that. That actually isn't a bad idea. I'll do that tomorrow. Haha..thanks, (Y/N). You're real smart, y'know? Or..maybe that's common sense and I'm just a doofus. I don't know.** " Mark said, laughing.

You were relieved you didn't hurt him by that.

~Time-skip to 12:30~

You arrived at the building, walking in, honestly astonished by how big the building was. "Aye, isn't this the building where you _broke your diamond play button?_ " You asked, punching Mark in the shoulder, gently. " **Aww, I almost forgot about it too, you meanie-butt.** " He teased, taking off his shoes at the door, as did you. " **I'll show you to the computers. What do you want to play, (Y/N)?** "

You knew Mark was the nicest person you had ever met. He didn't insult you every chance he got, and he called you by your name more often than anyone you had ever known.

"Um..crap, I don't know. How about we start a To The Moon series? Only, I'll be here instead of Tyler!~" You suggested, Mark's face lighting up gently. " **To The Moon, huh? I've heard a lot about it. It's supposed to be a sad game. Screw it, we'll try it!** " Mark said, walking over to the computer and pulling a chair from one of the other computers to his so that you could sit next to him.

Shockingly enough to you, Mark already had To The Moon on his computer. " **I had meant to start playing it a while ago, but I just..never got the time. I'm happy, I'll get to do it with you.** " _(A/N: Yes, he played it back in 2014. I don't care. 3)_ Mark said, looking at you and smiling, innocently. "Really? I feel special.." You mumbled, smiling. " **You should feel special, 'cause you are.** " Mark said, " **..You're really pretty, too.** " You heard him mumble, but it was a really quiet mumble. You just barely heard it.

Mark turned on his camera, looking at it. You looked at it too.

" **Hee~llllo everybody, my name is Markiplier. I'm here joined by (Y/N), and welcome to To The Moon. This game was recommended by this young lady right here, since I didn't know what to play for this episode, and since she recommended it, I decided to let her join me in the game-play instead of being off to the side just watching me record!** " Mark started off, letting you finish. "So To The Moon is a pretty sad game, and Mark over here is probably gonna cry because he's a big baby." You teased, Mark pouting. " **Am not!** " He huffed. "Are to." You said, grinning. "Let's get started~" You finally finished the intro, and Mark went straight into the game.

This was going to be fun. And sad, too, but mainly fun.

 _(A/N: Using some quotes from his actual videos about the game noww~)_

" **Believe it or not, this game has been requested for over the past..3 years now, I think. I don't know what took me so long to finally play it.** " Mark started, "But we're going to dedicate ourselves to making a very full and very thorough play-through of the game. Mark how many parts do you think we're going to have?" " **I'd guess 8 or 9 at the very least..unless we make these videos like, an hour long. It'll probably only be 4 or 5 parts, then.** _(A/N: WoOO, his actual play-through has 8 parts 3)_ "

" **This game is supposed to have a very beautiful-** " Mark said, you cutting him off, "And sad-" Mark decided to cut _YOU_ off this time, which made you have to stifle laughter " **Story. 'Tis an RPG and adventure game. It was made in RPG Maker, I believe.** " He said, letting you talk now.

"It was made in 2011, so around..5 years ago, now. The game _blew_ people's minds, at how fantastic and beautiful the story was. We don't know anything about it. So this is going to be fresh in our minds for us." You said, looking directly at the camera.

" **This isn't a RPG horror game by the way, it's just a plain and simple RPG.** " He said, staring at the game's already beautiful scenery.

"Wowww, you playing something that isn't horror? Get real, man." You said, crossing your arms before punching Mark's arm lightly.

Both you and Mark heard a thud, and you looked slightly wide-eyed.

The scene then changed to a black car that had run into a tree without leaves.

" **Ook..someone got into a bit of an accident.** " Mark retorted, glancing at you before looking back at the game.

You decided to voice Eva, and Mark decided to voice Neil.

"..Where were you LOOKING, Neil?" You said, voicing Eva nearly perfectly and putting quite the emphasis on 'looking'. " **Pfft, well** **excuuuse me** **for heroically evading that squirrel.. coming out of nowhere.** " Mark replied, grinning gently.

"..."  
"You ran over it anyways." You said, reading the line. You quickly added "You doofus." to the end of it, giggling gently.

" **...Oh.** " Mark read, his eyes fixed down on his screen as he pushed his glasses up on his nose, since they had fallen down his nose a little bit.

 _(A/N: Any words I add to the lines from the game that aren't in the game will now be italicized hAHAHAAH I'm a terrible writer (and all emphasis will be underlined))_

" _Oh come on Neil_ , you ran over it AND hit a tree..." You retorted, punching Mark in the arm again.

" **..Don't worry. It's a company car.** " He said, patting you on the head lightly.

You and Mark were getting _so_ into reading the lines, it was as if you were role playing. You loved every moment of it. " _Lord_ , are you KIDDING me? The boss is gonna kill us!" You exclaimed, throwing your arms into the air rapidly, knocking off Mark's headphones.

Mark quickly bent down in the chair, kissing your hand that you had set onto your leg after flailing your arms, grabbing his headphones and putting them back on his head. As he came back up from the ground, he kissed your hand again, which made you blush ever so gently. Not enough for the camera to notice, but just enough for him to notice.

You continued the dialogue, nudging Mark gently. " **Um..** _ **well**_ **..we'll just say I was saving a puppy. He likes puppies, right..?** " He read, grinning.

"..He's more of a cat person." You said, turning away from the camera. " **Why does the world have to be so complicated?** _ **Y'know what**_ **, fine, whatever fur ball** _ **he happens to**_ __ **fancy. Crisis averted.** " Mark huffed.

(A/N: Am I really about to write the dialogue from 2 episodes of To The Moon? ..Nah screw it, time-skipping.)

~An hour or so later~

Mark saved, looking at the camera and nudging you, making you look at the camera as well. " **Thannk you everybody so much for watching, click the annotations for more videos that I've done, and as always..I will see you, in the next video.** " Mark said. Now was your time. " _ **Buh-byeee~**_ " You both harmonized together, waving and turning off the camera and stopping the recording.

"God, that was _SO_ fun! I can't wait to continue the series!" You exclaimed, standing up and stretching. " **Yep. I'll get to editing, if you want to watch.** " You had never really seen how Mark edited, so you sat back down next to Mark to watch him. It only took him around 30 minutes, and he made the video look funnier than the raw footage. That's what you liked about him. He could always make something sad a tiny bit happy.

"Hey Mark, do you know French?" You asked gently. " **Nah, why**?" Mark replied, tilting his head as he looked at you. "Oh..no reason." You said, and you felt relieved. You knew how to say "I love you" in French..that was about it. That's how you'd tell Mark you loved him until the time was right, that is, if it would ever be right.

"I know a little bit of French. Want to hear?" You asked, getting up and standing behind Mark, hugging his neck as you looked at his computer screen, since he was uploading the video now. " **Aww, sure.** " Mark said, sounding really happy.

You breathed in, your heart racing. What if Mark really did know French? Well..he was born in Hawaii and doesn't have any French roots as far as you knew. So you decided to go for it. "Je t'aime." _(A/N: I love you)_ You said in the best French accent you could manage. " **Aye, what does that mean?** " Mark asked, turning his head to look at you.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. If you want." You said, your heart racing faster. " **Hmm..alright.** " Mark said, turning back over to his computer to finish the description and add like 50 tags to his video, which made you giggle.

" **We should get going. Maybe go out to eat or somethin? I'm kind of hungry.** " Mark said, making you laugh gently. Wait, did he just ask you out? "Yea sure, where do you wanna go?" You asked, thinking of good places in the Los Angeles area. " **Hm..why don't you choose?** " He said, placing his hands on your arms, which you still had wrapped around his neck.

"How about Providence, that seafood restaurant?" You suggested, resting your head on Mark's shoulder/your arm. " **Sure. I've never had it.** " Mark said, unwrapping your arms and standing up.

Mark looked up the address, telling you it and letting you put it into your GPS. "Hm.. 5955 Melrose Ave, Los Angeles, CA 90038." _(A/N: thats the actual address of Providence. Providence is a real restaurant. Just saying.)_ You said out loud as you typed it in, looking at Mark and smiling.

Once you guys got to the restaurant, you picked a table for two. You both ordered food, and you ordered _(Favorite Seafood Item)_. You talked with Mark, and he cracked some jokes, making you laugh. It was like nothing else mattered to him, except for you.

You felt so happy, it was amazing. You felt..ecstatic, was that the way to put it? Probably.

" **Like I said, I'm dumping her tomorrow. So, be prepared for that. I'll let you come over right before I do it, if you want.** " Mark said, grinning. "Yo, I'm _SO_ going to be there. The look on her face will probably be priceless! Or..she wont care, since she's cheating. Either way! I'm so gonna be there." You said, imagining it already. " **Woot. I'll text you like, an hour before it happens so that you have time to prepare. After I dump her and kick her out, I'll take her key and give it to you. Then, I'll give you a key to the shooting building, so if you want to start your own Youtube channel and record, you have a place to do it now that is super professional. Kay? Kay.** " He blurted out, and you gasped gently. "Wait like..the key..to YOUR own personal house?" You asked, dumbfounded. Mark chuckled, " **Yes, a key to MY personal house, silly.** " He replied.

You blushed, your face illuminated by the candle light in the otherwise quite dim restaurant. "Thanks, Mark." You said, looking down at your hands. " **Just know, that's how much I trust you, and it's only been..2 days. You're different than everyone I've met. I don't know how to describe it.** " Mark said, you looking up at him. "I trust you too. I just can't believe this.." You mumbled, the waitress bringing the food to your table.

"Enjoy, and if you need anything else please do not hesitate to ask me." She said, and you smiled. "Thanks." You replied to her, as she walked away.

"Shit, that looks damn good Mark. What'd you get anyways?" You said, looking at Mark's food, your eyes drifting off to his hands. You really liked his hands and you never really knew why. " **Oh..I got a shrimp dish. Nothing fancy.** " He replied, picking up his fork and handing you a piece of shrimp for you to try it. You grabbed his fork and ate the shrimp off, your eyes widening slightly. "..That's good." You said, looking down at your food and eating some of it. " **Ey, a bite for a bite..** " Mark huffed, making you laugh. "Eh, it's only fair~" You said, handing him your fork after you grabbed a piece of your food. " **That's really good.** " Mark said, handing you your fork back.

After you and Mark were done eating your food, you decided to order a chocolate lava cake.

" **But I don't eat sweets, (Y/N)..** " Mark trailed off as it came into view of him. "Aww c'mon, just this once?" You huffed, and he nodded gently. " **Fiine.** " He said, as the dessert was set down on your table.

You and Mark fought for the last piece of the cake, and you decided to split it in half so that you didn't have to fight over it. " **..Why didn't I think of that..** " Mark trailed off once again, as you both finished the dessert. "Ey Marki, lemme pay." You said, getting your credit card out. " **What? No way! I wanna payy!** " Mark said, getting HIS credit card out. "Split the check, like we did the dessert?" You offered, and he grinned. " **You're really smart, you know that? Or maybe I'm just a doofus. I don't know.** " He said, as you told the waitress to split the check. She took both your credit cards, and then returned 10 minutes later with the credit cards and a receipt. "You guys are free to go. Please, come back sometime!" She said as she walked off.

You and Mark stood up after you both grabbed your respective credit cards, and as you were walking out of the restaurant, Mark linked his fingers with yours. He parked quite far away from the restaurant for a reason, and you assumed that this was the reason. Mark got to his car, and you let go of his hand. You got in the passenger seat, since your car was at your house, you didn't have to worry about it.

"Thanks for today, Mark. I really enjoyed it." You said after he got in the car and started it. " **Likewise, (Y/N).** " He replied, driving to your house.

"You do know we live like 20 minutes away and I could've walked from your house to get back home, right?" You questioned him, and he got out of the car, as did you. " **Yea, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I made the lady walk back to her house after a date?** " He replied, walking up to your door. You walked next to him, getting ready to unlock your door when he grabbed your shoulder and turned you to face him. " **That being said..** " He started, leaning down and grabbing your chin, kissing you on the lips gently. You relaxed after you realized what was happening, and you shut your eyes.

The kiss went on for around 30 seconds or so, and then Mark pulled away. " **See you tomorrow, (Y/N).** " He winked, as he walked off to his car, leaving you standing in front of your half-unlocked house, a flustered mess.

You knew right then and there that you were hopelessly in love with Mark Edward Fischbach, your hero and best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: You knew right then and there that you were hopelessly in love with Mark Edward Fischbach, your hero and best friend._

You woke up at 7 AM the next day, and you got dressed in a Markiplier t shirt, wearing some simple jeans and putting your hair in a messy bun. You had to go do a few things before heading to Mark's house.

You went downstairs to your living room, and you grabbed your keys and your credit card. "Hopefully the store still has what I need.." You mumbled to yourself, walking outside your door and locking it. You got into your car, driving off to the store.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The guy behind the counter said as you walked up to it. "I need custom made shades, please. I also need a copy of my house key." You said, hoping that the store would make the glasses you need. "Sure. I'll need a picture of the glasses for reference, and your house key so I can make a copy of them."

You went through your phone, looking for a photo of Mark. "These are the glasses I need you to replicate, please? They're just simple shades, nothing too time-extensive. I also need these done within three hours. Please." You said, handing your phone and your house key to the guy. "Hmm..the mighty popular Markiplier's ASS ASS shades? Yep. I can recreate these no problem. I'll get started on your key now, since it'll take the least amount of time." He said, moving your key over to a machine where it started very noisily making a copy of your key perfectly. He then got to work on a design for the glasses.

~Timeskip two hours later~

"Alright ma'am, here's your key, and here are the glasses." He said, handing you both your key and the key copy, and the shades that he had just perfectly recreated. "Oh god, thank you SO much. I'll see you around." You said, as you had already paid earlier. "No problem" He replied, as you walked away with the key and glasses in your pocket. "Thank fucking god.." You mumbled, knowing that Mark was sad he lost his Ass Ass glasses in New York some time ago. You were walking out of the store when you got a text from Mark.

 _M: Mark  
Y: You_

M: Aye, Y/N?  
Y: Yea?  
M: You home?  
Y: Nope, why?  
M: ..Oh. I was gonna come over but if you aren't home..  
Y: Aren't you dumping Amy today?  
M: She isn't home yet. Which is weird.  
Y: Oh. I'm going home now, want me to text when I get home?  
M: Yea, thanks.  
M: Shit, wait.  
M: Come to my house. She's home.  
Y: Alright~  
Y: I'll be there in around 30.  
M: Alright, see ya then, Y/N.

You ran to your car, going just barely over the speed limit to get to Mark's house as fast as you can. 15 minutes later, you arrived at Mark's house without a ticket. Somehow. You parked outside his house, shutting off your car and opening the door to his house, which was unlocked. You shut the door behind you, and then walked into Mark's living room, and you found Mark sitting on a couch to the left, while Amy had chosen the couch to the right. You decided to sit in the middle couch, as to not get too close to either of them. There was a coffee table in the middle of the three couches, and you whistled gently. "Fancy.." you mumbled, as you had only been in Mark's house once before and didn't get too good a look at it before.

"Ok, can somebody explain what SHE'S doing here, and why I was forced to be seated in this living room?" Amy spat, pointing at you. " **Amy. We need to talk.** " Mark started off, and Amy immediately went pale.

"W-What d-do you mean, t-talk?" Amy stuttered out, her eyes wide and looking straight at Mark.

" **You know damn fucking well what I mean. You don't know the half of the emotional abuse you've been putting me through. You don't think I wouldn't find out about you? About your cheating habits? The hell is WRONG with you? I thought you were the one, and then you go and do THIS shit? You're fucking crazy if you think I'm going to stay with your cheating ass any longer. I want my house key. NOW.** " He said, practically demanding the house key from Amy. Amy yelped and got up, handing Mark the house key, sitting back down. " **You don't know just how disappointed I am in you. I hope you find someone who will treat you good. You had your chances with me and you fucking blew it. There's no recovering from this. Also, when you DO have a wedding, IF you have one I should say..I'll be there. I'll support you. But I'm not going to put up with your SHIT for any longer. You fucking hear me?** " Mark groaned after the end of his sentence, resting his head on his hands. " **I can't fucking believe you.** "

You looked at Mark, and he glanced at you, winking quickly and then glaring at Amy. Amy was in tears. "Mark I can change I SWEAR!" She said, starting to cry harder. " **You shouldn't have fucking started cheating to begin with. Pack your shit and get out. If you aren't out within 3 hours, I'm throwing you out myself, with all your shit. Now go.** " He said, as Amy rushed upstairs to her room to start packing.

"Marki, I got you gifts." You blurted out, and he looked at you. " **Oh really?** " He said, his voice immediately softening. " **I did too.** " He said, chuckling and handing you the key to his house and the key to the recording studio. " **Enjoy.** " He said, and then chuckled at you as you widened your eyes.

"Here are your gifts..I got them made today. That's why I wasn't home." You said, handing him your house key. " **Theres..only one gift here, Y/N.** " He blurted out, continuing, " **You said giftS. Plural.** " He finished, tilting his head as he looked at you.

"Close your eyes..and hold out your hands." You huffed gently, and he shut his eyes, holding out his hands. "..Je t'aime, Marki." You mumbled, setting the ass ass glasses into his hands gently. You squatted down in front of him, so you could see his reaction more clearly. Mark opened his eyes, and his eyes widened, as if he was a child and you had just given him candy. " **How did you..?** " Mark trailed off, tears forming into his eyes as he looked at you. " **Y/N..thank you, so much..** " You stood up, smiling and he immediately shot up to hug you. " **You don't know how much this means to me..** " Mark mumbled into your head/hair. "No problem, Marki. Anything for you." You said, hugging him tightly and blushing.

 _(A/N: In the fanfic, it's July 7th. He posted a picture of him getting his ass ass glasses back July 11th on his facebook. How perfect is this timing tbh-)_

He finally let go when he heard Amy start to come back downstairs. "I could use some help with these boxes.." Amy mumbled, looking at Mark. " **Nope. Sorry.** " He bluntly replied, wiping away his tears. "Jesus.." Amy sighed, carrying all the boxes in her arms and to her car, where she carelessly shoved them into the trunk and drove away.

"Heh, well that's all done and taken care of, right?" You chuckled gently, but Mark didn't respond. He just looked down in his hands, at the ass ass glasses. " **Huh? Oh..yea. Thanks, Y/N. I truly wouldn't have thought of dumping her if it wasn't for you. Guess I gotta go tell all the fans now.** " Mark said, looking at you, tears forming in his eyes again. " **Thank you so much for these glasses. They were special to me, since yknow..Jack has the boss boss glasses, Felix has the bitch bitch glasses. Together, us three make boss ass bitch. Or.. boss boss ass ass bitch bitch. I'm so happy you had these remade for me. Thank you, Y/N.** " Mark said, wiping away his tears again.

"Aww, Marki..you're welcome." You said, hugging his arm. He smiled. " **Ey, wanna go shoot more To The Moon**?" Mark asked, and you grinned. "I thought you'd never ask.." You teased, walking out to his car which made him smile.

~Timeskip an hour and a half~

" **Aaaand, publish!** " Mark said, high fiving you. You felt super happy, though you knew the real feels would come soon. "Just warning you Mark, the feels are going to hit real hard next episode. Get prepared to cry." You said, punching him in the arm lightly. " **Hey, I'm not gonna cry!** " He said, beating his chest like an ape. "Yea..sure. Okay." You grinned, walking back out to Mark's car.

~Time Skip 3 months and 24 days. (October 31- Halloween)~

" **Hey, Y/N, get up.** " You felt strong hands shaking you, and a deep, groggy voice telling you to get up. "J-Just..5 more minutes.." you huffed out, turning to face Mark. " **Aw come on, get upp..** " Mark pouted, crossing his arms as you opened your eyes to look at him. It was tradition for him to wake you up at every day, at around 6 AM. _(A/N: To anyone who is confused! Reader-chan does not live with Mark (yet!), she was just sleeping over! Mark would spam Reader-chan with texts and calls every day to wake her up, as well! Just so you aren't confused! I'm sorry if this caused any confusion.. T_T)_ "Didn't you say..you were sleeping in late today.." You mumbled groggily, sitting up. You were wearing a hoodie that said "Some heroes wear capes" at the top, there was a picture of Septic Eye Sam wearing headphones and a pink mustache in the middle, and at the bottom it said "mine wear headphones". Mark bought it for you, since you couldn't exactly afford it for yourself at the time. You were also wearing no pants, and your legs were semi-spread. Mark glanced down, blushing and looking straight into your eyes. " **Did you forget what today is?** " He nervously asked, twiddling his thumbs.

You hummed to yourself, 'oblivious' to the fact that Mark was clearly flustered, laying on your back with your legs over the edge of the bed from the knees down, giving Mark a seemingly clearer look at your panties. "Um..Halloween?" You hummed out, laying back for a little bit before sitting back up, Mark blushing furiously. " **Y-Yea. You made the costumes, silly..stayed up late last night making them, I presume..** " He said, glancing down at the floor. You smirked, getting up and looking in the mirror at your messy hair. "Oh yea, the Wilford Warfstache outfits?" You said, however, it was more of a question than it was a statement. " **Yep.** " He said, getting up and hugging you from behind. You blushed faintly, smiling as Mark's blush slowly started to fade. You and Mark would tease each other from time to time, nothing too drastic, just enough to fluster the other person immensely. " **So why'd you stay over last night?** " Mark asked, letting go of you and sitting on the bed inside the room as you brushed your hair. "Just because I wanted to." You replied bluntly, trying to style your hair like how Mark had it back in the day, only longer.

" **My old style, hm?** " Mark said, picking up on how you were styling it. "Damn, you caught me.." You said, finally getting it to look as close as you could. " **You look cute, so I can't complain.** " Mark said, walking up next to you and fixing a section of your hair so that it looked more accurate. I guess that's to be expected, considering it was HIS hair you were trying to replicate. You got up, throwing the costume at Mark. "We're wearing it all day." You said, bluntly. Mainly because you just wanted to see Mark in the outfit again. Not like he was complaining. "How in the hell did you tailor it so perfectl-" He started to ask, and you cut him off. "Don't ask." You replied, giggling. "..Welp, the whole outfit is tailored perfectly-to my exact height and measurements. I'm proud of you." He said, walking out to let you change and to go change himself. Instead of wearing the mustache above your lip like Mark would be, you decided to clip it in your hair. You stripped off your hoodie, throwing it on the bed, knowing that you'd have to take it back home after the Halloween event today.

Oh yea, the Halloween event. You went over all the details in your head again as you put on your off white shirt, it hugging the curves of your torso perfectly. You also put on the pants, which hugged your curves just as good as the shirt did. You tucked your shirt into your pants, grabbing the suspenders (which admittedly you made out of an old pair of blue jeans, that had faded and didn't even fit you anymore anyways.) and putting them on too. You grabbed the bow tie, which was made out of a silk-ish material, and put it on, folding your collar over it. You folded up your sleeves, smiling into the mirror. You weren't aware at the time that Mark was standing in your doorway as you grabbed the mustache, which you had attached to a hair clip for you and you alone, Mark's just sort of attached to his face. You didn't really know how, but it did. So you didn't care. You clipped the mustache into your hair, and smiled at your appearance.

 _~Mark's POV(These things are rare, appreciate them xD)~_

I applauded slowly and softly, Y/N turning to face me. "How..long have you been standing there.." She said, her voice was soft and she was looking me up and down, a soft blush creeping onto her face. I responded to said blush by flexing gently, which only made her blush more. " **No more than 5 minutes. I didn't see anything, I swear.** " I said, holding up my hands in defense. She walked over to me, punching me in the arm.

~Your POV~

"Mhm.." You huffed out, glaring at Mark. He just smiled at you, using a smile you had NEVER before seen from Mark in the three almost 4 months you've known him. " **Hey, go stand over by the wall, Y/N.** " Mark said, and you tilted your head. " **Just do it.** " He huffed, and you sighed, but in the end you walked over to the wall that was opposite Mark and stood in front of it, like he had asked. Mark grabbed his phone and took a picture of you, smiling at you, which made you smile back. Within 2 minutes of the photo being taken, you got an alert on your phone, and you checked it. It was from twitter, an alert saying Markiplier tweeted something. You checked the alert, and it was the photo of you. " _Met a cute gender-bent Wilford Warfstache today! Got her twitter too. (Insert your twitter here)_ " was what he had tweeted, along with your photo. You smiled and looked up at him as he walked over to the wall you were standing in front of, and he stood in front of it too. You took a picture of him, along with a selfie for more proof, and then tweeted the photos. " _Met Markiplier todaay! Could today get any better? 3_ " was what you had tweeted, and he smiled as he checked your twitter. You hugged Mark and he hugged back, chuckling softly. "How is it already 8.." You mumbled, glaring at the clock once Mark let go of you. "I don't really know, but since we have a little bit of free time, want to go record?" Mark asked, smiling.

"We already finished To The Moon..so..we could do a challenge video together. To celebrate 15 million?" You suggested, and then had a good idea. One that would let you see Mark embarassed..not like you haven't before, but it was always a good sight. "Hmm..why not? I already made a video for 15 million, but another one wouldn't hurt." He said, and you smiled. "Yaaay, I'll be back! I'm gonna go to the store real quick!" You said, and Mark's face went pale.

~Mark's POV~

"U-Um, Ok, see you in a bit." I said, watching as Y/N left the house to go to the store. Last time I had to go to the store for a challenge video..I think it was when I bought the ice and the habaneros..oh no. Hopefully it isn't something as bad as that.

I was excited for the halloween event tonight. It was from around 4-10, in downtown L.A. It wasn't that far from here, but we would have to park fairly far from the actual area, although the walk from the parking area to the actual place the halloween event would be at wasn't that far. I looked in the mirror at my costume, and I shook my head. If there was a costume judging event there, which, if it's anything like the last few events over the past few years, there would be, Y/N would probably do whatever she could to get us into the contest. It's been like that with me and Amy for the past few years. Though, because Amy would get drunk out of her mind and her costumes were always extremely slutty, we would never win. I just hoped that these outfits would get us SOMETHING. Despite having millions of people watching my videos every single day, I've never gotten over my sort of 'stage fright', and even though it was only around 200 people, it freaked me out. I did look good though. The outfit was tailored to my exact measurements, and how she did that, I'll never know.

I just can't believe she would push herself to make sure they were perfect, to the point of staying up to 3 AM..that's why she was so tired. I didn't get any sleep, and had just gone to Star bucks for coffee as to not wake her up with the smell. She was passed out at her desk at 3:30 when I had returned, and of course I dragged her into Amy's old bed. Well, I didn't..drag her. I picked her up bridal style and gently set her in the bed, but..same thing. She was adorable when she was sleeping, but then again, she was adorable all the time.

I love Y/N. I also found out what _Je t'aime_ means. ..Now that I think about it, she was extremely bold to have said that..that early in our friendship. I like that about her. She's bold, but she's also fragile and will fall with one wrong touch. She also doesn't seem like the cheating type..which..is..good, on my part.

I walked to the kitchen, grabbing an apple and laying upside down on the couch, eating it slowly as I waited for Y/N to come back.

~Your POV~

You went to the store and scanned around the aisles, looking for one important item. You would've thought to go into the asian food area of the store. That would make sense. You didn't think of that at first, and was scanning around the aisles like a lost puppy. You looked down at your phone and saw that Mark tweeted again, so you decided to check it.

He posted a pic of him in the off white shirt, his pants that you had made on the ironing board.

" _Am I adulting right..or..?_ " Is all the tweet read, and then Mark tweeted again, this time he was sitting over the edge of his couch upside down. " _Thinking about a certain someone..a girliplier candidate, possibly._ " is what that tweet read, and you dropped your phone. It landed face down on the ground of the store, and you knelt down to pick it up, when you saw glass on the ground.

Great, just great. You broke your phone, and Mark was thinking of a girl to soon become his girliplier. Probably. Whoever she was, you hoped that she was happy with him, and that you would support Mark's decision no matter what.

Because you knew that there was no way that the 'girliplier candidate' was you. You could still see your screen display, but it was cracked horribly. It would probably last through the night, since you really didn't want to go get it fixed at the moment. You got bombardments of texts from Mark all of a sudden, but ignored them. You went to go grab pocky, and then walked up to the cash register, paying for it and storming out. You got into your car and very hesitantly drove back to Mark's house, but halfway there you continued hearing chimes from your phone. Mark was on text 40. You decided to check them.

M: Y/N?  
M: Disregard the girliplier tweet.  
M: I took it down.  
M: I know you saw it.  
M: Im sorry.  
M: ..Please dont be mad at me.  
M: You favorited it and then I knew you saw it and..  
M: Y/N?  
M: Please..  
M: Respond..  
M: I'm sorry..  
M: I'll make it up to you in any way I can, just..  
M: Please..  
M: Respond.  
M: You mean so much to me  
M: I can't lose you..  
M: Please, Y/N.  
M: I'll do anything..  
M: Respond..  
M: ..Please..

There was a 2 minute pause between text 20 and the rest of them.

M: Oh..  
M: I fucked up hardcore, didn't I?  
M: Y/N, if you're reading these..  
M: Which you probably aren't..  
M: You probably blocked my phone number already..  
M: Oh my god..  
M: I'm so sorry..  
M: I..  
M: I didn't mean to hurt you.  
M: ..If I did.  
M: I really just..I didn't mean anything by it.  
M: It was really supposed to just be a joke but-  
M: ..God I'm so fucking stupid.  
M: Why did I..  
M: Ugh, Y/N, please..  
M: Respond..  
M: ..Please..  
M: I'd do anything..  
M: Just to see your smile..  
M: ..one last time..

It had been 10 minutes. There had been no more texts.

You sped to Mark's house. Worried. You were crying. Not because of the tweet, but because of Mark's texts.

You quickly got to Mark's house in record time, bursting through the door to find him sobbing uncontrollably on the couch. You rushed over to him, jumping into his arms. He hugged you tightly, his pants back on (thank god..).

You had never seen Mark cry as hard as he was, and you both laid on the couch together, crying. After around 10 minutes Mark looked down at you just as you looked up at him, and you nuzzled your head into his chest. "I'm sorry, Marki.." You said, your words muffled by the fact that you were talking into Mark's chest. Regardless, he heard you. " **It's fine, Y/N. I promise.** " He said, picking you up effortlessly and sitting up, setting you on his lap. You set your forehead against Marks, before leaning back to take in his facial features. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, but other than that he looked fine. He set his hands on your hips and you wrapped your arms around his neck, leaning in slowly and kissing him. This eventually led to Mark laying on the couch on his back, and you were on top of him, in what was the most heated make-out session you've ever had with him, and those rarely happened to begin with.

You hesitantly pulled away, panting softly. Mark sat up, and you sat on his lap again, resting your head on his chest. " **What started that?** " Mark asked, quickly adding " **..Not..like I'm complaining.** "

"..I honestly don't know" You replied, smiling. "I liked it though.." You cooed gently, Mark fixing your hair. "Oh yea. What did you go to the store for?" Mark asked, turning your head so you were facing him. "Just got some stuff for the challenge video, nothing much. We have to go to the studio though. I mean, I'd prefer it. You can also invite Matt and Wade if you want, or..Tyler. I don't really care." You said, getting off of Mark's lap and grabbing the pocky, which you had set down onto the counter upon entering the house. "Pocky, huh.." Mark trailed off, following close behind you.

You decided to drive, since Mark did the driving most of the time. You silently drove to the studio, Mark's hand resting onto yours from time to time since you only drove with one hand. You approached the studio, parking in front of it. There were a few cars in front of it, which you and Mark just sort of considered normal now. You and Mark walked inside the studio, finding Tyler, Matt, and Wade. You asked em if they wanted to join in a challenge video, and they agreed, since all they were doing was playing with boxes at the time.

All 5 of you managed to fit on the couch, and Mark turned on the camera, sitting back down.

" **Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and today I'm joined here by Y/N, Tyler, Matt, and Wade. These 3 losers back here barely have any room on the stupid couch, so we might have to get another one. Maybe.** " Mark said, pointing to each of you as he said your names. " **Say hi, guys.** " Mark persisted, and you waved to the camera. "Hiya!" You said cheerfully, and Tyler and Wade were doing something off with each other, but Matt waved. "What-oH HI" Tyler blurted out, punching Wade in the arm, and he waved.

" **Ok anyways today we're doing the..** " Mark trailed off, making all of you laugh. " **What ARE we doing today?** " Mark asked you in particular, letting you explain.

"Basically we have props over there-" You said, pointing to an area off camera that none of the 4 boys had even noticed you set up "-and some pocky." You said, holding up the pocky. "It's basically a mixture between the pocky game and-it's actually a mixture between the pocky game, a don't laugh challenge, and a little uncomfortable thing where you try and make the other person uncomfortable some how and whoever lasts the longest wins, etc."

" **This is also in celebration of 15 million subs! Again..though, I really can't thank you guys enough-** " Mark begun, but you cut him off. "Ok Mark that's enough if you start ranting this video will be an hour long before we even get to do the challenges." You said, grinning. All the other guys laughed, and Mark sarcastically huffed, crossing his arms.

~Timeskip 10 minutes~

You and Mark were the last 2 people remaining, since Tyler, Wade, and Matt were all big babies. You grabbed the last piece of pocky in the box, placing the chocolate end in your mouth. Wade's eyes widened as Mark bit on the opposite end, and you both slowly took turns biting more and more off the pocky piece, your faces inching closer and closer together with every bite. You then placed your hand on Mark's thigh, and Tyler looked down, grabbing the footage on an extra camera because the more footage the better, right?

You and Mark met at the middle of the stick, and you broke it off, smiling. You started rubbing Mark's thighs and whispered gently in his ear, very seriously, just barely loud enough for any of the mics to pick it up: " _..Fuck me Daddy._ "

As soon as you said that Mark raised his hands up in defeat. " **Ok, Ok, you win, you win!** " Mark said, laughing, a VERY faint blush creeping onto his face.

Tyler, Wade, and Matt tilted their heads to you, so you very gently whispered in their ears what you had said to Mark, and they all started laughing as well, you soon joining them.

"Doesn't Mark hate being called that?" Wade pointed out, and you crossed your arms, smirking in victory. "And that's why I did it." You said, triumphantly. Mark glared at you. " **Not fair.** " He pouted, to which you replied "Aww come on, it's totally fair!"

He sighed, chuckling. " **Well that was the pocky-dont-uncomfortable challenge-** " You quickly cut off Mark, "The hell kind of name is that?" You asked, leaning back into the couch. " **Shut up!** " He said, making all of you laugh. " **Leave a like if you want to see more of these idiots and/or more of this** _ **precious cinnamon bean**_ **right here, and as always, I will see you..in the next video.** " Mark said, and then you, Tyler, Mark, Wade, and Matt all finished the outro at the same time: " _ **Buh-byye!**_ "

Soon after the camera was turned off, Tyler, Wade, and Matt all said they had somewhere to be, leaving you and Mark alone in the studio. Mark stood up, standing over you and looking at you darkly. You got up and started backing up against a wall, not the wall with the tv and shelves on it, but just a bare wall that had yet to be decorated. Mark approached you more and more as you backed up, pinning your wrists above your head and against the wall with his hand.

..Oh god.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously: Mark approached you more and more as you backed up, pinning your wrists above your head and against the wall with his hand.  
..Oh god._

Mark breathed against your ear, seductively whispering into it. " **How bold of you. Hmm..we'll see about that offer, princess.** " You shuddered, Mark turning your head towards him as he kissed you softly. He then backed up, letting go of your wrists as you fell to your knees. "It was a j-joke.." You breathed out, and then looked up at his eyes, which were filled with just as much lust as you had felt deep inside you.

" **Ehh? You sounded so serious~** " He teased, walking over to the computer to edit the video. It was already 2:30, somehow, so you knew he was going to be fast about it. You got up and smoothed out your outfit, and then remembered that you were in the Wilford Warfstache outfit, so was Mark. Though..he had taken off his mustache before he kissed you. You just now realized that. You walked up behind Mark, wrapping your arms around his neck and resting your head on his shoulder.

~Mark's POV~

Had I just made Y/N weak? Using actions and words alone? Hm. Too many thoughts are in my head, I just need to get the editing done and over with so that we can go to the halloween event.

Y/N walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Je t'aime." She whispered into my ear, and I felt a faint blush on my face. " **You ever going to tell me what that means?** " I asked, despite already knowing. "Hmm..nope." She said, and I huffed gently. I made quick work of editing the video, and I did put a caption when she whispered in my ear, since the mics somehow didn't pick it up.

" **Why 'Fuck me, Daddy' out of all things?** " I blurted out, saving the video. I went over to youtube to start uploading it. I decided to add a few tags and did my normal description, putting links to everyone's youtubes, etc.

I decided to have it upload as soon as it was done processing, since we wouldn't be here for me to hit the 'upload' button when it WAS done processing.

"Ehh, why not." She replied, getting off my shoulders.

~Your POV~

You got off of Mark's shoulders, grinning. "It worked, didn't it?" You asked, nudging him. " **If the plan was to make YOU fall on your knees, then yea it worked great.** " Mark replied, nudging you back. "...Hush." You said, blushing.

"Shit, it's already 3:30, we should get going." Mark said, grabbing your hand and running out of the studio. He got in your car, along with you, and you drove to just around 20 minutes outside of downtown L.A. This is where it all began.

It took you around 20 minutes to get to downtown and find parking, all the while you and Mark were talking about how awesome it was going to be. Mark was nervous, you knew, because every year at these events there was a costume contest. You were going to get you and Mark in, no matter what it took. You parked the car, getting out of it with Mark, and you started walking into downtown, hand in hand.

As you walked deeper into downtown with Mark, the smells of food and drinks and, god forbid, _cigarettes_ only got stronger. You and Mark both gagged, trying to walk past the cigarette smell without breathing in any of the smoke. You weren't one for smoking or drinking, neither was Mark. Mark couldn't even drink. You just didn't care for alcohol, because alcohol plus you means bad decisions. Which you found out the hard way, due to some unforgettable highschool nights. While those were the days, you were glad to have escaped them. It was full of toxic ex boy friends and terrible decisions. You wonder how you got out of high school a virgin, considering all the bad decisions you had made. You didn't really care, nor did you want to think about it. You were just there to have a good time with Mark, and luckily for both you and Mark, nobody had stopped you two to get autographs from him yet. Though, you wouldn't push your own luck. It's bound to happen, and you know that, considering Mark just hit the big 15 million. It was a good afternoon, once you had time to think about it. It was sunny outside, but there was a slight wind to the air, which was rare in Los Angeles, considering all of the summers were extremely hot. It is fall, though. So that might be why. You liked it outside, and it was a perfect day for being outside for 6 hours, considering the event was officially from 4PM to 10PM. By the time you got to the official area with all the restaurants and the show stage, even the bars and the outside tables and chairs, there were people everywhere. Around 500, if you had to guess. Mark looked nervous.

"Hey, it'll be ok." You said, holding Mark's hand tighter. He cooed gently, and you smiled. Mark whistled and pointed at a group of 5 girls who were wearing Markiplier merchandise. "Want to go surprise them?" You said, smiling. "Sure." Mark said, gripping your hand harder and dragging you over to the girls.

You and Mark both used your best Wilford Warfstache accents. "Excuse me, girls, but do you happen to like Markipliiier?" The girls turned and squealed, all the while they started to hug Mark, and you quickly got shoved into the crowd of people. You smiled, knowing that you probably just made the days of 5 random girls. You heard Mark over the crowd, and he was talking to the girls, being as casual as possible. "Ey, um..why'd you just shove her into the crowd?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly hurt. The girls didn't pick up on that memo. "She's worthless, and besides, she isn't even cute. I can't believe you're with her. I wouldn't be caught DEAD hanging out with her." You heard one of the girls spit out, and you stood up off the road, your outfit still intact. "Where's the girl from your To The Moon videos? She was cute." The same girl said, and you peeked at her from the crowd, she was crossing her arms.

Mark crossed his arms, standing right in front of the girl instead of leaning on the wall they were standing by. Mark started approaching the girl and he leaned in, inches away from the girl's face. She looked absolutely mortified. A dark look filled Mark's eyes, and you whispered, "..Darkiplier.." To yourself, smiling as you watched what was happening. " **Why don't you actually get a good look at people before pushing them into crowds?** " He said, his voice lower than normal, glaring straight at her. " **You pushed her into the crowd.** " He snapped, growling lowly. He leaned against the wall again, shutting his eyes. " **But eh, we all can't be first look judgemental 16 year olds, can we?** " He asked, his voice back to normal, looking straight into the eyes of the girl who had pushed you into the crowd.

You straightened yourself out, and then pushed your way out of the crowd, approaching the girl and crossing your arms. "Don't I look familiaaar~?" You teased in a mocking voice, and she backed up slowly. "Holy..shit..what the fu-oh my god..I'm so sorry.." She said, suddenly sounding much weaker than she did no more than 5 minutes ago. All of her friends silently laughed at her, running away while they had the chance. You stood next to Mark, adjusting your hair. "Didn't think you'd be that rude to someone you don't even know in front of your idol, I'm surprised." You said, in a fake shocked tone.

She backed up, apologizing yet again. She then ran off, and you and Mark burst out into laughter. "That was great, Mark. Or should I say, Dark." You said, punching Mark in the arm again. "Want to go explore?" Mark asked, grabbing your hand again. "Hmm, want to go to the play ground?" You asked, since there was no where else to go at that point that wasn't full of drunken idiots. "Hey, why not?" He said, sounding a tad bit happier. You knew Mark LOVED being around kids, and entertaining them. You and Mark started walking towards the play ground.

As you neared the play ground, the smell of dirt and sweat was so strong it practically knocked you over. You took a minute to try and regain your composition, but you failed. You hastily grabbed onto Mark's hand since your stomach felt weaker the closer you got to the park, for whatever reason. You normally loved being around kids, what was going on? You were concerned for yourself. Mark picked up on this memo and looked down at you. " **Hey..you ok?** " He asked, genuinely concerned for your well being. This was one of the countless reasons why you loved Mark. He cared, when no body else even bat an eye at your pain. "Huh..? Oh..yea, I'm fine.." you said, weakly. Mark picked up on your voice, and he huffed, bringing you over to a bench. Mark was concerned about you and there was no changing that. Not like you were complaining. He was the first person in years that actually genuinely cared about you. He was special like that, he made you feel like you were the most important thing to him. You knew you weren't, but he made you feel like you were. You liked that. "The smell just..weakened me is all. I really don't know why, I'll be ok. I promise. Come on." You finished, clutching onto his arm for dear life as you stood up, approaching the play ground, trying to regain a little bit of strength as to not scare the kids by your weak limping. You regained a small amount of strength, and approached some of the kids. Their faces lit up, and they approached you hastily. "Wilford Warfstache!" One of the kids screamed. You liked this kid. He was cool, simply because he knew you were Wilford Warfstache. " **The one and only, plus a female version of him.** " Mark said, walking up behind you and smiling. All of the kids immediately ran over, jumping on top of Mark. He eventually toppled into the ground, but somehow, his costume wasn't getting dirty. Which was good. You smiled warmly at Mark, considering he was still looking at you with worry filled eyes. You got up, picking up some of the kids and setting them on your shoulders. You impersonated Wilford Warfstache, and half of the kids chanted for an encore. You felt really happy in that moment, like nothing could hurt you. All the kids jumped on top of you now, and you were pushed into the ground. You accidentally hit your head against a pole, and stood up as all the kids got off of you, to give you space. You appreciated that, and smiled at all of them, as if nothing had happened. Had to look strong for the kids, after all. Some of the kids smiled back, as if trying to reassure you that everything would be ok. Mark quickly walked over to you, whispering into your ear, " **Hey, come on, lets go find some food. You're pushing yourself too much.** " He whined, picking you up and setting you on top of his shoulders. You smiled, turning and waving at all the kids. They waved back, and you set out on your search for food.

You and Mark found a really fancy but also really inexpensive place, and you sat down to eat. You immediately felt better just sitting in the dimly lit restaurant, and you set your hands on the table. Mark set his hands on top of yours, and you smiled. You and Mark ordered your food, it getting there in record time since you chose a restaurant that was less packed. You had ordered a steak (im sorry if you dont like steak just go with it ffs ;_;), and Mark had ordered some fancy chicken dish. You exchanged food with Mark, just like in the last restaurant. A bite for a bite. While you weren't looking, Mark had stolen some more of your steak. You punched his hand lightly, making you both laugh. "Hey, no fair!" You huffed, smiling none the less. Mark chuckled, and you both continued to eat in a silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was actually very calming. You and Mark walked out after leaving your payment in all cash on the table, holding hands. Mark decided to pick you up bridal style and carry you. Not like you were going to complain. You rest your head onto his chest, listening to his steady breathing and his heartbeat, which got progressively faster as you neared the crowd of people. Not dangerously fast, but still faster than normal.

You quickly punched Mark in the arm and he dropped you, wincing. " **Ow, Y/N, the fuck?** " He asked, helping you up as you pointed to the costume contest stage. You looked eager, and he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. " **Seriously..?** " He mumbled, looking at your pleading eyes. " _Pleease_ , Marki?" You practically begged, and he groaned. " **Fine.** " He huffed, crossing his arms.. There was still time to join, somehow, so you and Mark joined. You were numbers 168 and 169, and while Mark wouldn't admit it, even though he absolutely adored the outfits you had made for you and him, your outfits were most likely going to win. You had hand made them yourself, and they were adorable. Mark blushed, because while he had millions of people watching his videos daily, it was nothing like standing in front of a crowd of hundreds of people. You were quite confident that everyone in the crowd would recognize the Wilford Warfstaches. You had already gotten 20 people to ask if both you and Mark were dressed as Wilford Warfstache, and both you and Mark would nod. It was cute. Mark was cute. You didn't think you were cute. That wasn't the point. You just HAD to win this year, considering all other years you never came close. You stood around the stage, leaning against a wall with Mark.

" _Will contestants numbers 150-170 come up on stage please?_ " An announcer asked, and you grabbed Mark's hand, leading him onto the stage. You stood with him in between 167 and 170, and surprisingly, there was a full set of 150 to 170. That was rare. It almost never happened. There was always at least one or two people missing. You shrugged it off. The announcer looked all the contestants up and down, and he looked straight at you and Mark, assuming you were a couple so you would be graded together, but apart. If one of the judges wanted to vote 168, which was you, they would have to vote 169 too, which was Mark, and vice versa. You smiled, looking at the crowd of around 500 people that had gathered around.

The announcer walked up to each person and asked them what they were, and it was mainly an ensemble of Harley Quinns, which you expected. There was the occasional original outfit, but that didn't matter anymore. The announcer walked up to you and Mark. " _What are you two, 168 and 169?_ " Mark gulped, but you squeezed his hand gently and spoke up for the both of you. "We're both Wilford Warfstache, though I'm genderbent!" You piped, overly excited for some reason. As soon as you finished your sentence, almost the whole crowd cheered. You were confident, and Mark lifted his head to look at the crowd, who was chanting "WILFORD! WILFORD! WILFORD!" over and over. He looked at you, and nudged you gently. You looked at him and smiled. The announcer went on to ask the last person who they were, and then once that was over the announcer breathed in sharply. " _Well, contestants, please spin around so the judges can see your whole outfit! And the crowd, if you want certain numbers to win, shout them out now! The vote may or may not be slightly_ _ **biased**_ _if you do it!_ " He announced, and as soon as he said that there was a giant ensemble of 168s and 169s that were being screamed. You were beaming.

After all the other numbers were called and once everything was said and done, you and Mark were in the top 5. You got on stage with Mark, mentally and physically crossing your fingers. The announcer had just announced who got 2nd place, and you squeezed Mark's hand. He squeezed back. " _And first place goes to..168 and 169, with a tie in the vote!_ " The announcer practically screamed into the microphone, and you jumped into Mark's arms. He almost fell back, but regained his balance as you wrapped your legs around his waist, hugging him tightly. He started laughing, hugging you back. You could've swore his laugh sounded tear filled, and when you looked at him he was crying. It was a light cry, but a happy one at that. You smiled brighter, hugging him tighter. You got a plaque for it, and you held it up proudly. "We should put this in the studio, Mark~!" You said, smiling brightly. " **Yea, we should.** " He said, holding onto you, since you had yet to get down.

"GOD JUST KISS ALREADY!" A majority of the crowd shouted, and everyone knew it was Markiplier and you, not just you and some random guy with brown and red hair. "Should we?" You whispered into Mark's ear, and he whispered into yours, " **They're practically demanding it..** " He huffed, and you smiled. "Come onn, what will it hurt?" You asked, smiling. " **Amy is in that crowd. Look.** " He said, pointing at her with his eyes. You somehow knew exactly where to look, and saw Amy. She looked pissed. "..I wanna make her jealous." You huffed out, crossing your arms and keeping your legs wrapped around Mark's waist, his hands on your back to prevent you from falling. " **Alright, alright. Cover your ears. Unless you want to lose your hearing.** " He said, chuckling. He turned to the crowd, shouting, " **DO WE KISS? SCREAM AS LOUD AS YOU CAN IF YOU WANT US TO!** "

All of the crowd, with the exception of Amy started screaming. You looked at Mark, and he blushed faintly. You leaned in, and he did too, your foreheads touching. The screams only got louder, and you connected your lips with Marks. The screams got even louder, and everyone was chanting 'GIRLIPLIER' at that point. You made the kiss longer than a normal kiss would be, and then pulled away, looking at the crowd. You looked at Amy, and she was pushing her way through the crowd. She was fuming. You unwrapped your legs, standing on the stage. You turned towards Amy, who was making her way up the stage steps. You crossed your arms, and warned Mark to get back. He backed up, giving you and Amy space. Amy walked right up to you, and the crowd went silent. "What do you think you're doing, kissing MY man, slut?" Amy spat, slapping you.

You winced, but it was going to take more than that to make you fall. "Did you forget Mark BROKE UP WITH YOU 3 almost 4 months ago?" You said, growling and uncrossing your arms, approaching her slowly. You, too, had your own version of Dark. Though, you had yet to uncover it.

~Mark's POV~

Y/N..she's acting like how I had acted earlier. Does she have her own version of Dark? ..That would be pretty cool honestly. Let's see how this goes.

~Your POV~

"Or are you in FUCKING denial, Amy? Are you too fucking butt hurt to realize that Mark wants NOTHING to do with you? He's DONE with you!" You exclaimed, losing all filter you had left as you slapped Amy. Amy backed up, fake crying, playing victim.

"Don't fucking play victim. We all know that crying is fake. I didn't even hit you that hard!" You growled out, your eyes turning slightly darker. You could hear Mark gasp from behind you, and you turned to face him, smiling. Your cheek was red and a bruise was forming in the shape of a hand, but you would still smile for Mark none the less. Mark's eyes widened as he looked at you, and he growled, approaching you and kissing your cheek. You turned to face Amy, and you and Mark walked in dark synchronization.

Amy shuddered in terror, actual tears forming in her eyes. Everyone was cheering you and Mark on, since she had treated you so badly to begin with. You cracked your knuckles the same time Mark did, and you both towered over Amy. She was on her knees, shuddering in fear.

"Please.." she whimpered, and you glared at her. "Please? You fucking call me a slut, slap me to the point where you leave a bruise, and you expect MERCY from me?" You hissed out, forcing Mark to grab your hand as if to try and calm you down.

You ripped your hand away, kneeling down so that you were face to face with Amy. You started clawing at your face, hard enough to draw blood. You started twitching, Amy as pale as a cloud. "First you cause emotional pain to Marki, then you call me a slut and expect merrcCCCCYyYYY~!" You screeched out, grabbing Amy's wrists. "You reALLY THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA?" You growled at her, and she started sobbing. "I'll leave you guys alone..just..let me go.." She trailed off as she looked at Mark, who had started twitching madly. " **You. Made. Y/N. Hurt. Herself.** " He said blankly, grabbing your wrist and pulling you up. You held Mark's hand, your nails bloody to some extent. " **How fucking DARE you?** " Mark screeched, approaching Amy. Amy was unable to move, so she started whimpering and shaking.

Mark raised his fist as he was getting ready to punch Amy, but you soon snapped out of the darkness and grabbed his fist right before it landed in Amy's face. "Mark, wait, stop!" You said, tears suddenly welling up in your eyes from the pain. Mark turned to face you and instantly snapped out of it, hugging you tightly. "Shit..I'm so sorry, Y/N.." He breathed out, wiping your tears. Amy used this chance to leave, and leave she did.

At that point, it had just hit 6:30 PM, since the whole costume contest thing took around an hour. You wiped your face, the cuts slowly but surely healing. Faster than normal, but they were healing.

Mark held up the reward you guys had gotten, then took a selfie with you. He posted it on twitter, and you checked it.

" _Got first place at the costume contest thanks to (Your twitter) and her amazing costume making skills!_ " was what the tweet had read. You smiled, unaware that the scars were showing and people were already concerned. You got a LOT of messages to your DMs, and you checked them all, they were all full of concern, asking if you were ok, wanting an explanation to the scars, etc.

You decided to make a post about it on facebook, then shared a link to the post on your twitter.

" _If you want an explanation on the scars, look at this facebook post.. (Link)_ " was what you had tweeted. Everyone started commenting on your post, making names for your dark ego and showing concern. Just like you'd expect from Mark's awesome fan base.

It was around 6:40 now, and you and Mark decided to go talk with people. Fans, more so than just random people.

You and Mark held hands, approaching a group of both girls and guys who were talking, and their conversation seemed to be on the topic of Y/N x Markiplier. The group looked up at you two, and smiled brightly. "Are these seats taken," you asked casually, to which the group shook their heads and gladly let you and Mark sit with them. There were 2 girls and 3 guys in the group, which actually shocked you to some extent.

You quickly tweeted out, " _If you would like to meet me and Mark, come to downtown LA, near the costume show stage! We'll be seen hanging out with some awesome fans, and it'll be hard to miss Mark. His hair is bright af._ " _(Woo its over 140 characters fuck it)_

You looked at Mark, who had pulled out his phone to look at your tweet. "Aw, come onnn, Y/N.." He grumbled, and you smiled. "Ey, I took the opportunity!" You grinned, and then focused your attention back on the group, who all took out their phones to favorite your tweet. They then put their phones away.

Guy 1 quickly spoke up, "Hi, Y/N and Mark! I'm Edward, and these two guys are John and Brock. The two girls are Lily and Misty," he said brightly, as if he was radiating sunshine. John and Brock waved, along with Lily and Misty.

Suddenly you saw a guy with a net at the left of the crowd, and got your phone out to record this, simply because you had a good feeling about what was going to happen. "MY NAME IS ROBBIE ROTTON AND.." He started running through the crowd, all the while screaming, "LOOK AT THIS FUCKING NET!" He said, throwing the net over the whole crowd as he got to the other side of the crowd. You, Mark, and your new group of friends started laughing as you stopped filming.

You quickly posted the video to both your face book and your twitter, and it was liked and shared on face book and liked and re tweeted on twitter by thousands of people almost instantly. You looked at Mark, and he gave a thumbs up as you put away your phone. It was 6:50. Just 3 hours and 10 minutes before everyone would have to leave.

"So Edward, what do you do for a living?"

"Huh? Oh, I work at the star bucks nearby," he replied, and you looked him up and down. He looked like some one who would work at star bucks, and you could've sworn you've seen him before. "What about you, John?" You asked, looking at John.

"Me and Lily work together at a Best Buy. It isn't much, but it makes a decent pay," he said, looking at Lily who nodded at you. "Yea," was all she said, it was actually all she had said since you and Mark had arrived. She seemed..very..blunt.

"Brock?" Was all you needed to say before he started talking. A LOT.

"I work at like 3 places, but my main job is as an artist. I also do youtube but I don't make that much money off of it, just a few hundred dollars every month. I'm also a substitute teacher for math, though I rarely get called in for jobs. I make a lot of money off of my art, though. Misty over here does youtube too, she does it with me. We make money together, so the few hundred is both her money and my money," he said, beaming.

You took a second to process everything he said, and then nodded softly. "Nice." Was all you said.

"Hey Mark, go stand in the middle of the 5. I want to get a picture." You said, pulling out your phone as Mark stood behind Edward, who was in the middle. It was 7:30. Somehow. They were seated Brock, Misty, Edward, Lily, and John. You took a picture of them, and then texted it to Mark so that he could tweet it. You and Mark continued talking with the group, laughing and have a generally good time. Lily had started talking more, and once she warmed up to you and Mark, she was impossible to shut up.

~An hour later~

It was 8:30, and the group noticed the time. "Shit, it's getting late. We better go, guys," Brock said, and the group said their goodbyes and left. You looked at Mark and he shrugged, making you laugh. You decided to get dinner, since all the restaurants were seemingly less packed since it was later. You went to a fancy one that was nearby, and you got served quickly, placing your food orders.

"Did you have fun today, Mark?" You asked, smiling at him. " **Yea, I really did. I was mainly nervous because of Amy, since I knew she would be here. Other than that I would've been pretty ok with going on stage. I'm glad I did, though,** " he said, and you smiled. " **Let's just try not to let our Dark egos take us over again, alright?** "

"I'll try. No promises," you huffed. He smiled, sipping on his drink.

~Mark's POV~

"No promises," she said, huffing. I smiled at her, taking a sip of my drink and chuckling. " **Promise you'll try?** " I asked, looking directly into her eyes. She huffed, which made me chuckle. "Fine, I promise I'll try."

Despite our almost immediate ask for our orders, it had been around 20 minutes, which I guess I can expect, considering they have to cook our food. Y/N and I fell into a comforting silence, and I looked over all of her features. Her H/L H/C (Hairlengthhaircolorifyoudidntknow) was styled to be just like mine from just a few years ago, and her E/C stood out. She was gorgeous in my eyes.

..I'm going to do it in a week. I'm going to ask her out in a week.

~Your POV~

The food got to your table, and you and Mark dug in. You were happy with him. The only thing that could make you happier was if he asked you out. Which you knew he wouldn't do, he was so majorly out of your league. You knew that, so you shrugged off the feeling and smiled at Mark, and he smiled back.

Yea, you knew you were desperately in love with Mark.


End file.
